Evil within
by MainlyPokemon
Summary: The man typed on a large computer, fingers flying around quickly hitting each button. Why did he have to fall asleep during his experiment? He would lose his job and lab if he declined anybody, so he really had to hurry. But seriously 4? He didnt have enough. He could just use that slug thing...
1. chapter 1

The mans fingers flew around the keyboard, hitting several keys, one by one. He had to hurry, his job was on the line if he messed this up. Why did he have to fall asleep during the experiment?!

Sweat dripped from the mans brow as he started to panic. In his worry, he repeatedly hit wrong keys, forcing him to restart his typing.

Two weak voices sounded in his head

"Hurry up! He is going to leave if you don't get there in time!"

"Hurry up!!"

He knew who the voices belonged to, one belonged to a Pokémon he befriended in his childhood. He managed to find it in his old age and trap it, which was quite a feat in itself due to its power after all. The other belonged to a women. The two were ignorant fools for trusting them. Look at them now. Slowly dieing, strapped to a metal table.

After a few minutes he managed to type the correct combination.

He rushed through the short hall, throwing on his lab coat and trying not to look dead.

When he arrived at his destination he saw three children standing in the room.

The first was a girl with long, straight brown hair, and brown eyes. Atop her head was a white hat which resembled a premier ball, with a red stripe and half circle going throw the center. She wore a blue tank-top and a red skirt. She wore a pair of white shoes that matched her hat, on top of a pair of tall blue socks, over her shoulder is a large yellow purse.

She was beaming with excitement, a grin going ear to ear.

Her name was leaf.

The second was a boy, my grandson to be exact.

He had spiked auburn hair and black eyes.

He wore a long sleeved purple shirt with a necklace that looked like a green and yellow yin-yang symbol. He had dark purple pants and black boots with two brown stripes.

Gary oak

Lastly was a boy who made me snarl in hate

He had spiked red hair and brown eyes. He wore a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans he wore a pair of black boots with two brown stripes. He wore a cape like his fathers.

Ryuu Wataru, champion lances son...

Lance almost found my secret lab a few years back and has been suspicious of me ever since.

I do my best to put of a cheery smile as I do the normal intro for beginner trainers.

"Welcome you three! I hope you are ready to embark on your new adventure. I am sure you all know the starters, but still,

Here we have charmander, a fire type."

I say, sending out that Pokémon.

"Charmander can evolve into charmeleon and then charizard, who is a fire flying type."

I then send out the next Pokémon.

" and this is bulbasaur, a grass type. It can evolve into ivysaur and venusaur, who are both grass poison types."

I then send out the last starter,

"And this is squirtle, a water type. It can evolve into wartortle, and blastoise. All three are pure water types."

"Who are you all going to choose?"

Gary grabs squirtle's pokeball right from my hand. Ryuu settles charmander on top his head. And leaf Hugs bulbasaur.

I walk up to the three and give them their pokedex and bid them fare well.

As soon as they leave my lab my smile drops and I face plant onto one of the nearby couches.

Why is is so much work being nice?

After an hour I hear the door swing out in a panic. I sigh in annoyance as I instantly realize who it was. Ashton Ketchum. The biggest thorn in my side since... well... ever.

I reluctantly leave my seat and approach the boy.

His raven hair was messier then usual. And he was wearing a pair of yellow pj's his shoes are on the wrong foot and he wasn't wearing any socks.

I quickly throw on a smile as I start talking.

"Welcome, it seems your a little late to the lab..."

Ash looks down and states," I am so sorry professor oak, I woke up late again... do you have **ANY** Pokémon I could use as a starter? It could be as weak as a magikarp. I just need a starter. I need to see the world."

I look down in "sorrow" at the boy before stating,

"My last starter was taken by trainers who were _on time_ , and I don't have any Pokémon at the lab I could give you, closest things are other trainers pokemon, but... you know... but I could assist you in capturing your own from the forest around the lab."

The boys head nods rapidly before replying," THANK YOU!! Let me just get my stuff ready. No Pokémon would want to join someone in full pajamas!"

Then he rushes out the door.

After a few minutes he comes back, now fully ready in traveling gear.

He wore a black t-shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket on top of that. He wore a pair of light blue jeans and black sneakers. On his back was a green backpack. His hair was sloppily brushed through and a red hat on top, the front of the hat was white and had a green triangle like shape. It was one of the official league hats. _How did he get one of those things!?_

"Alright! I am ready professor"

I nod my head and grab a few pokeballs and give them to ash, along with his pokeball before we set out to the small forest.

How did you guys like the first chapter?

What Pokémon do you think I will give ash in the next chapter?

I can't wait to update!


	2. The injured pokemon

Ash's pov

I was so excited! The professor walked out the back door of the lab, me following at his heels.

We entered the forest.

"Ok ash, the Pokémon normally in these woods are plentiful but be careful of your choice, don't want to throw a pokeball at a Pokémon you want only for you to accidentally hit the Pokémon next to it."

The professor said with a laugh

I go through the facts jammed into my brain. The Pokémon here are usually magikarp, caterpie line, pikachu (on rare occasions) pidgey, pidgeotto, ratata, raticate, nidoran male, teddiursa,nidoran female, and the wheedle line.

I will try to find either the weedle line, a teddiursa, a pikachu, or one of the nidorans.

After about 10 minutes of searching the professor started to get impatient.

"Come on ash, just throw a pokeball at a pidgey or something."

"No, professor I am searching for a specific species of Pokémon."

That seamed to keep him quiet for a few minutes.

After a short Amount of time I started to hear something.

"Help! Please help me!"

"Professor! Did you hear that!?"

The man looked at me confused before saying no.

I then run off in the direction of the voice.

After a minute the professor and I arrived at a large clearing. In the middle of the clearing was several large pokemon, including ursaring, nidoking, nidoqueen and others, they were surrounding a Pokémon I did not recognize, but from the look in the professors eye, he certainly recognized it.

It was a small tan pokemon, its ears resembled a large red V symbol. It's legs were large and had a small pair of wings attached to them. It's blue eyes were wide with terror and several bruises, cuts, and scrapes littered its small body.

Ignoring the professors desperate pleas for me to stop, I rushed in.

I grabbed the small creature and ran back.

I took my backpack off and rummaged around, looking for a revive and super potion.

After finding those items I lightly pressed the yellow item against the now sleeping pokemon's chest, reviving it from fainting. I sprayed the super potion on the pokemon's injuries and waited for it to wake up.

After 2 minutes the pokemon's eyes fluttered.

When it noticed my figure,

It smiled and jumped out of my arms, only to start flying around me.

It noticed the pokeballs on my belt and pointed to it.

I took a pokeball off my belt and held it towards the Pokémon.

The Pokémon flew up and tapped the center with its small hand.

A distant "trainer ash Ketchum has captured a Pokémon" could be heard in the distance. Several "trainer Gary oak has captured a Pokémon" followed after that making the professor sweatdrop.

We then started heading back.


	3. The annoying red-head

**If you guys are wondering, if I have an authors note, I will type it in bold font like I am now. Also most of the beginning of the chapter will be in the professors pov, when switched, I will have it in italics.**

Authors note- **hi**

Pov change- _hi_

Speech- "hi"

Thoughts- (hi)

Telepathy- hi

Time skips- **_hi_**

Pokedex- _hi_

 _Professor oaks POV_

I seethed in rage at the boy walking in front of me, why wouldn't I be?! He caught a victini as his starter for arceus's sake!

As we get closer to the enterence of the forest I form a plan.

When saying my final good by's to him, I will--

 ** _Time skip however long it takes to get to this bastards lab._**

When we got back to the lab I smirked.

I stood next to the ten your old, sneaked a pokeball from my pocket. I reached over with the intent of switching victini for wurmple, I can get a new test subject, one with the power to grant people victory, I COULD REAK SO MUCH HAVOCK UPON THE WORLD WITH THAT POWER!!

But of course, me being the clumsy idiot I was( even at an old age I got that unluckiness)

I dropped the pokeball into the boys pocket, but... I didn't have time to take victini... he then ran off...

 _Ash's POV l--_

After bidding the aging professor goodbye, I bolted out the door.

 ** _Time skip to forest_**

I intended to send victini out of it's pokeball, only to find two pokeball son my pocket.

In confusion I sent both pokemon out.

The first was a Pokémon I recognized, victini.

But the second... was completely new to me

It resembled a worm or slug of sorts.

The bottom of the Pokémon was a tannish color with several small white limbs, the top of the Pokémon was pink in color, its eyes were yellow, there was a small yellow spike on its forehead along with two longer spikes on its tail.

I blinked at the Pokémon in confusion, not at all recognizing it.

I powered on my pokedex and pointed it at the small Pokémon who was talking to victini.

 _Wurmple- the worm pokemon_

It lives amidst _tall grass and forests. When attacked it resists by pointing its venomous spiked at the opponent._

 _This Pokémon is female and has the ability shield dusk._

 _Known moves- tackle, string shot, and poison sting_

 _Egg moves-shadow ball,light screen, sludge bomb, physhock and psychic all of which are locked._

"Wow those are all great egg moves wurmple!"

That's when I heard it, a scream that sounded like what you would do when getting beat to death by a baby holding a rubber hammer.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Me and my Pokémon rushed to the person who screamed.

When we saw it we were dumstruck.

In front of us, layed a girl about a year older then me, she was wearing short shorts and a yellow crop top, held by a pair of red suspenders, she was wearing a pair of the flip-flops. She was quivering in fear at the tiny creature crawling on her leg, it was yellow as fuzzy, it had large red eyes, it was about the size of a quarter. I picked the bug up and caught it with a pokeball.

I walked back over to the troubled girl, I put my hand out, to help her get up, she slapped my hand away and started screaming at me.

"YOU, BOY! PAY BACK THE MONEY FOR MY BIKE!!"

I blinked at the girl who was inraged.

"Umm... miss, I have no idea what you are talking about."

" that disgusting bug you just caught fried my bike, you captured the thing, so I am holding **YOU** responsible for it."

"I wasn't the one who fried it though..."

"I.DONT. **CARE!!!"** Pay me back for my bike... _or else!"_

Or else what? You go telling the cops or something?"

"I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM ONE OF THE GYM LEADERS AT THE CERULEAN GYM!"

She then slyly added onto that comment,

" I can make it so you can't challenge our gym, I could also convince other leaders that you did something to me. Or even convince your sponsor, who I am guessing is oak, to take away your trainers license."

"For something as simple as a $2 bike?"

"I will have you know, that bike your stupid little bug fried, was $10!"

I rolled my eyes at the annoying red head and walk to the next town, ignoring her.


	4. The battle

**What Pokémon do you think I should give ash later on**

Authors note- **hi**

Pov change- _hi_

Speech- "hi"

Thoughts- (hi)

Telepathy- hi

Time skips- **_hi_**

Pokedex- _hi_

I rolled my eyes at the red head in front of me, and continued my journey on looking for a lake

"Hey boy! What are you looking for? A pidgey?"

"Girly, I am looking for a lake so I can get a water pokemon. Oh, and quick question. Why are you following me?"

"I will follow you until you pay me back for my bike!"

" I literally just started my journey, I haven't battled anyone, so I have no money."

She smirked then said," battle me then, if you beat me I will give you prize money, of course $10 will be taken out as payment. If you lose, you do as I say for the rest of the day."

I quickly form a mind Chanel to my starter and ask it, can I use you for battle?

Of course you can! She won't recognize me!

"Ok then girly, what are the rules miss gym leader?"

"Two on two, substitutions allowed."

I nod my head and grab my starters pokeball as the girl does the same

" by the way, my name is misty, misty waterflower."

"Ash, ash Ketchum"

She grabs a pokeball and sends it into the air.

The Pokémon was circular in color, it had large black eyes and a small pink mouth, the creature had no arms, its feet were the same color as its body, the middle of its stomach was white with a black swirl on it. It's tail resembles one of a tag pole.

A poliwag, but it looks very sick and uncared for.

I grab my pokedex and scan the small Pokémon

 _Poliwag- the tadpole pokemon_

 _It's newly grown legs prevent it from running. It prefers swimming over trying to stand._

 _This Pokémon looks very malnourished._

I send out victini, put my pokedex on mute and scan it.

 _Victini- the victory pokemon_

 _This Pokémon brings victory.it is said that trainers with victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter._

 _Victini are gender less_

 _Ability- victory star_

 _Moves- V-Create,searing shot,confusion, zen headbutt, double edge,rest, sleep talk, taunt, light screen, round, work up, double team,stored power, and final gambit._

 _No egg moves_

 _Notes-_

 _this Pokémon is normally found in the unova region._

 _Victini are considered mythical Pokémon._

I nod my head and form a plan.

"Ladies first"

She smirks

" your funeral. POLIWAG, USE RAIN DANCE FOLLOWED BY BUBBLE!!"

Poliwag flinches at her yelling before releasing a weak rain dance and an even weaker bubble.

I put my pokedex on record in case she is actually abusing this poor pokemon.

I shake my head. Why do trainers yell commands at the Pokémon, if they say there commands not only will your opponent not know what your using, but you aren't butchering your pokemons ears.

I quietly say," take it, if I does a lot of damage, use rest and try to rig sleep talk into you using round."

Victini takes the weak attack but due to how weak the move was, I'd barely does anything.

The victory pokemon opens its mouth and starts using round, instantly fainting the tadpole Pokémon.

Misty growls in frustration before returning the Pokémon and muttering," useless garbage, that's day 10 of no food..."

She then grabs another pokeball and throws it into the air.

I scan the Pokémon

 _Starmie- the mysterious Pokémon_

 _The evolved form of staryu_

 _The center section is called the core. People say it is communicating when it's core glows 7 colors._

I nod my head and return victini and send out my newest catch. I can see the red head visibly shudder.

I check the Pokémon with my pokedex

 _Joltik- the attaching Pokémon_

 _Since it can't generate its own electricity, it sticks onto large body pokemon and absorbs static electricity._

 _This pokemon is female_

 _Moves-string shot, spider web,fury cutter, gastro acid, agility, volt switch, leech life, thunder wave and slash_

 _Egg moves-rock climb, disable (unlocked), pin missile,and cross poison (unlocked)_

I nod my head and smirk

" I will go first this time , joltic, use string shot mixed with spiderweb to electrify the webs, then use cross poison followed by leech life."

"STARMIE DODGE WITH RAPID SPIN! THEN USE WATER GUN ON YOURSELF FOR A BOOST THEN HYDRO PUMP!!"

" use disable on all of those as soon as each move charges up."

 ** _Time skip to ash disabling all of starmies moves._**

 _" volt switch."_

Joltik released a small jolt of electricity, stunning the starfish, returning itself and releasing victini.

"V-create

With that command victini's ears lit up like a blazing flame and charged the opposing Pokémon, knocking it out.

Ash returned the mythical Pokemon and listened to what the red head had to say.

"Useless

He the walked up to the girl, holding his hand out, waiting for his prize money.

But she bolted...

After that, ash turned off his recording feature and continued his search for a lake.


	5. New encounter

Authors note- **hi**

Pov change- _hi_

Speech- "hi"

Thoughts- (hi)

Telepathy- hi

Time skips- **_hi_**

Pokedex- _hi_

After a few minutes I came across a large lake at the bottom of a large waterfall.( the same lake misty fishes ash and pikachu out of in the anime)

I took out my fishing rod, put some bait on it, and cast it into the water.

I started going back through my memories.

A month into my mother going missing, professor oak brought his students to a town in the sinnoh region.

The city held the space-time towers. When we go there, our escort was a nice lady named Alice, she knew how to play an amazing song called oracion.

Those that were really good on the trip, she taught the song to, I was one of those people!

Another memory was in the town of altomare!

When we were there, we met someone named Bianca.

The guardians of altomare were the legendary eon duo, latias and latios.

Me and latias became best friends!

After reminiscing my past, I saw something hit the water in front of the waterfall, I didn't think anything of it, thinking it was just a Pokémon swimming down it or something.

That is when my rod started to shake, I reeled it in,fast,trying to keep my grip on the fishing pole, after a while of struggling, the creature came up, but it wasn't a Pokémon, I knew who it was, it was ryuu wataru, champion lance's son. He had scratched all over him, huddled, knocked out, in his arms, was a pikachu. I quickly asked," What happened to you ryuu!?"

"I found this guy in the forest next to the lab, and caught him, but he refused to listen to me, I tried to prove I could be a good trainer to him, so I tried to catch a Pokémon without his or my starters help, by throwing a rock at what I thought was a pidgey, turns out, it was a spearow, and it was **pissed**. It tried to attack pikachu here, but he zapped it, causing the bird to call out its flock, the creatures chased us, pecking us violently, I jumped into the waterfall to get away from them."

I nod a point him in the way of the town, he thanks me, and leaves. I cast my line out again into the lake, with new bait.

After a few minutes again I caught something.

I pulled at the line, trying to get the Pokémon out of the water.

After a few seconds, a creature gets thrown out of the water.

It was a weird looking magikarp.

The red was switched with light purple, the design around its mouth became light pink, its top fin was purple, its whiskers were yellow and indicated that it was female. On its purple body were dark purple and white spots.

I walked up to the creature and tapped it with a pokeball.

I took out my pokedex and scanned the ball.

 _Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Because all Magikarp seem to do is splash around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokémon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is._

 _This Pokémon is female_

 _Ability-swift swim_

 _Moves-splash, tackle, and flail_

 _Egg moves- bounce, rage, dragon rage all of which are locked._

 _Notes- rumors say magikarp can jump as high as mountains, this theory is still being recearched_

 _This pokemon's color is unnatural, the color isn't normal nor shiny, chances are this is a Pokémon from mystic meadows or from jump town._

I release the Pokémon back into the river, and form an aura bond,

"Hello magikarp! I am your new trainer, my name is ash Ketchum, I was hoping you can join me on my quest to be a Pokémon master?!"

"Ummm... sure? I guess?"

"I was hoping you could answer this for me real quick, why are you colored so strangely?"

"That is because I am from hop town, the whole town lives magikarp, so they have traditions of contests, the breed several different breeds of magikarp into the fishing ponds, for young jump masters to find their partner. I am here because, each magikarp there has an everstone, yo keep us from evolving, mine broke and my master was mad, so he released me into a stream of not specially bred ones."

"Don't worry, I don't mind if you want to stay a magikarp or become a furious beast of a gyarados. I was hoping I could call you Violet, as a nickname"

The Pokémon nodded its head and returned itself


End file.
